


Old Bike

by Samandrielwasgood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Kid Fic, M/M, This skips around a lot, Young Castiel, Young Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samandrielwasgood/pseuds/Samandrielwasgood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had a bike since he was 9. When he was 11, his family went to Pontiac, Illinois for a hunting job. He met another boy with a bike there, Castiel. The two quickly become great friends, and grow even closer as the time goes on. This make it hurt even more when Dean eventually has to move again. Ten years later, Dean goes on a solo hunt to Pontiac again, hoping that he can see Castiel before it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Bike

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the son Old Bike by Rob Cantor.

Dean bought a bike with all his allowance that his dad gave him every week. He was originally going to buy it for Sammy, but Sammy didn’t want one at all. He just wanted to be able to go on jogs. Dean was more of a bike person anyway. He rode his bike everywhere. He rode it to school, he rode it if he wanted to follow his dad on hunts without him knowing. It was his normal Saturday afternoon activity. He had it since he was 9. It was a little bit too big for him, but he didn’t mind. He grew into it by the time he was 11.  
When he turned 11, they moved to a new place.  
“When are we going to stay somewhere?” Sam asked from the backseat, “We always move and you guys never tell me why.” It was the innocence of the 7 year old boy, who still didn’t know about monsters.  
"Because. I have to change places for my job. I told you that." John sighed, glancing quickly at Dean.  
Dean sighed, "Think of it. You get to meet a bunch of cool people. Remember that girl you met the last time?" He asked.  
"Yeah. But all I got was her email. What's the point? We'll eventually stop talking." Sam rolled his eyes.  
"I mean. I don't even have an email. I haven't had a good enough friend to talk to afterward." Dean shrugged.  
"That's because you don't get attached." Sam mumbled, staring out the window.  
"Maybe we'll stay at this one longer. I can take a vacation afterward. It's summer. So it's not like we have to worry about school." John sighed.  
"That could be cool. See, Sammy." Dean smiled.  
"Whatever." Sam curled his legs up, "What motel are we staying at this time? Motel crap?" He asked.  
"Hey. Language." John hissed, "I have a buddy who's letting us stay at his house. So it's actually a house this time."  
"At least I actually have a room to stay in." Sam sighed.  
“That’s true. But we won’t actually have any stuff to put in the rooms.” Dean smiled.  
“You have your bike.” Sam mumbled.  
“Yeah. We you didn’t want one. So who’s fault is that?” Dean stuck his tongue out at him.  
“Dad. How much longer?” Sam asked after a few moments of awkward silence.  
“About five minutes. We’re already in town. I’m going to see if the next door neighbors will let you stay there for about two hours. I have to go out and I want you boys to have a nice first day dinner.” John made a turn.  
“Where are you going?” Sam asked him, sitting up.  
“Just to the store. We need food, after all. And we need some necessities. It’s all for you boys.” John replied. They sat in the car in silence for the rest of the ride. Once they arrived, Dean and Sam both stretched out their legs and made a yawn.  
“I’m gonna get in there first.” Dean grinned at him and raced his brother to the front door. They stood there while their father came to unlock the door. Dean ran in, “I call picking which room I want.”  
“No fair!” Sam complained.  
“I get to pick it because I won the race.” Dean chose a room upstairs, which was parallel to a room in the house next door. It looked like the biggest, and the others didn’t appeal to him. The light was on in the room from next door. Dean glanced through the window to the other. But he couldn’t see anyone in the room. He sighed and sat on his bed. At least the bed was made with a bunch of pillows. He guessed that it was a girl’s room, since it was mainly purple. But he didn’t really mind. It was the biggest room, with a big bed. He could always just spend his allowance on buying new stuff. He stood up and ran back downstairs.  
“You picked the girl room.” Sam grinned at him.  
“Shut up. It’s got the big bed. Yours is small.” Dean replied.  
“Whatever. Dad went next door to talk to the people. I hope they’re nice. And I hope they have a dog. I wish we could get a dog. But we move too much, and it’s not fair. I want a dog.” Sam frowned.  
“I’m sorry, Sammy. But we just can’t.” Dean sighed, “I’m going outside to get my bike.” he went outside and got the bike from the top of the car. Dad hated the bike. He hated having to attach it every time they moved. But Dean didn’t care. He liked it, and dad could suck it.  
“Hey. Are you the new people who moved here?” he heard the voice coming from behind him. He turned around to see another boy, who was right behind him. He was a little too close for Dean’s liking. The boy had messy black hair, striking blue eyes, and he was shorter than Dean. He wore a blue helmet that was strapped to his head. He looked like he was a quiet kid.  
“Oh. Yeah.” Dean nodded, backing up a bit, “We just got in like twenty minutes ago.”  
The other boy nodded, “Oh. Your dad just came in. Mom said you guys are coming over for dinner. Your dad looks scary.”  
“I know. He just has a kinda scary look. It’s okay. Yeah….” Dean nodded, “I’m Dean.” he held his hand out for the other kid to shake.  
“I’m Castiel.” the kid shook his hand back hesitantly, keeping his eyes on Dean.  
“I’ll call you Cas.” Dean nodded, “Castiel is too long for me.”  
“Oh….Okay.” Cas nodded, “Is that your bike?” Cas pointed to his bike.  
“No. It’s the birds’ bike.” Dean said sarcastically.  
“Birds can’t own bikes.” Castiel responded simply.  
“I mean….yes. It’s my bike.” Dean rolled his eyes, “Are you going out to ride your bike?” Dean asked him.  
“Yeah.” Castiel nodded, “I was going to get it out from the back, but then I saw you. And I wanted to greet you. I was excited to hear that there were going to be other kids moving in. It’s very lonely when there aren’t any kids around. And my older brothers are all teenagers.” Castiel frowned, “I’m 10 and they treat me like I’m five.”  
“I’m 11. And my dad treats me like I’m 16. Can I ride my bike with you?” Dean asked, “I don’t usually get to ride my bike with anyone. My brother doesn’t like them for some reason. I don’t know. He’s a weirdo.”  
“Oh...Yeah. We can ride together.” Castiel beamed, “I always ride by myself. Let me go get my bike.” He quickly ran off to get it. Dean smiled and watched him go. He already made a friend and he had only been there for about twenty minutes. That’s a lot better than usual. He almost never even made too many friends.  
When Castiel came back, they both got on their bikes. They rode for about an hour, before they went back home. It was so much more fun than it was when they were alone. They didn’t talk too much, but they sang a little bit, and laughed at a few neighborhood things that were around. He admired the houses. He wished he lived in these houses all the time. It sucked how living in a house was a one time thing. He hated the fact that he always had to be in a motel. It was either a motel, or Bobby’s house. He didn’t mind Bobby’s house. But he would definitely prefer to live in one of those houses. It was getting dark anyway, and it was probably about 7. Dean went into Castiel’s house.  
“Oh! There you are! I was wondering where the older boy was.” A woman smiled at him. Dean guessed that it was probably Castiel’s mom.  
“Yeah. We went for a bike ride!” Castiel took his helmet off and sat on the couch next to his mom, “His name is Dean. And his bike is red.”  
“That’s great! You two missed dinner. We had cheeseburgers.” Castiel’s mom smiled, “I left two burgers for you guys. Sam is in Castiel’s room. I think he’s reading.”  
“Okay. Let’s eat and then go up.” Cas said to Dean. Dean nodded, and they went into the kitchen to eat.  
“These are really really good!” Dean smiled after he finished his, “These are better burgers than my dad can make.”  
“I know! My mom puts this really good spice in it and makes it taste super super good.” Castiel nodded and finished his burger too, “Let’s go to my room.”  
They both went upstairs and into Castiel’s room. Sam was laying on the bed, reading a book.  
Sam sat up, “Oh! Hi. I was reading. I’m sorry.” Sam sat up and put his book down.  
“What book were you reading? It looks like a book I would read.” he hummed.  
“It’s just some book.” Sam looked at Castiel.  
“He’s a brainiac. He’d rather buy books than anything else.” Dean chuckled.  
“So what! At least I care about school. You don’t seem to.” Sam snapped.  
“I do! I just don’t care as much as you usually do.” Dean snapped back.  
“Don’t fight!” Castiel moved to sit in his desk chair, “I’m Castiel, and I’m 10. What’s your name?” he asked.  
“I’m Sam. I’m 7.” Sam smiled back, “I like your room. It’s really cool.”  
“Thank you. Do you guys wanna watch some tv?” Castiel smiled, “I have a lot of channels. Like nick.”  
“Okay.” Sam nodded and looked at Castiel’s tv. It was pretty big. Maybe Castiel’s family was rich. They definitely had a better house than Dean had ever seen. He wanted to live in this one. It was about as big as the one they were staying in, but it had a lot more stuff. More expensive looking stuff.  
Castiel got up to turn the tv on. They watch tv until they all fell asleep at about 9. Dad never came home until it was 11. He woke both of the boys up.  
“I’m sorry guys…” John sighed, “I got held up. I didn’t mean to stay back so late.” he apologized. Dean wasn’t really surprised. He expected this much of his dad. He was almost always later than he said he would be. He was probably just hunting instead of shopping. He tended to do that.  
Castiel rubbed his eyes, “Bye Dean. Bye Sam.” He smiled tiredly and crawled under the covers of his bed, “I’ll see you tomorrow. If you want to play.”  
“Yeah. I can come over tomorrow afternoon or something.” Dean nodded and the three of them walked home.  
“That family seems pretty nice. But I’m having a hard time trusting them.” John told the boys.  
“I know what you mean.” Dean nodded, “But Castiel seems like he’s cool. We rode our bikes together.”  
“So a good reason you have that thing. Good. I wasn’t expecting there to be a good reason. That thing isn’t worth it’s money.”  
“Yes it is!” Dean crossed his arms and yawned, “I’m going to bed.” he said once he got into the house.  
“Can I sleep with you, since it’s the first night? And I don’t usually sleep alone.” Sam fiddled with his fingers, “Please?”  
“Of course, kiddo.” he nodded. The two went to bed. All Dean could think about was Castiel. He really liked him. He liked him a lot more than he liked any of the other kids that he knew. Maybe it was because Castiel seemed a lot calmer than other kids. They usually got all up in Dean’s face. But Cas didn’t. He was patient, and he enjoyed the things that Dean enjoyed.  
The next morning, Dean woke up to an empty bed. Sam always got up a lot earlier than him. He went downstairs to find Sam watching some movie.  
“Where’s dad?” Dean asked.  
“Work. Where else would he be?” Sam mumbled, “He left a number for us to get pizza tonight. And he said that we can go wherever we want as long as we either have each other, or an adult that we know. So basically, stay home, or go next door. Both sound pretty okay to me.”  
“I think you can live staying home alone when I go out to play with Cas?” Dean asked, “I hope that’ll be fine with you. Dad doesn’t need to know.”  
“Okay. That’s okay with me, I guess.” Sam mumbled, “Can you make some breakfast? I’m hungry.”  
“Sure. Do you want pancakes or eggs?” Dean asked, looking in the fridge. Wow. Dad actually bought some food yesterday. Dean was actually surprised that he actually bought food. He ended up making some pancakes for them, and watching tv until one.  
He went next door and knocked on their front door.  
This guy with dirty blond hair answered, “Who’re you? We don’t want any cookies.”  
“What? I’m Dean. I wanted to see if Cas wanted to play for a bit.” Dean frowned, “And that’s girl scouts. I’m not a girl.”  
“Just making sure. I’ll get him.” the guy turned his head, “Cassie! Some kid is here for you!” he yelled. Dean guessed that this was one of the brother’s that Cas was talking about. He seemed pretty annoying.  
“I’m Gabe, by the way.” The guy smiled, “Are you the kid who moved in? Castiel won’t stop talking about you. He’s so happy he finally has another child to hang out with.”  
“We aren’t that young.” Dean frowned.  
“To me you are.” He chuckled.  
Castiel ran over, “Hi Dean! I was just finishing my homework. Do you want to go for a ride?”  
“Yeah. That’s what I came over here to ask you. I brought my bike over.” he smiled at Castiel.  
“You two little lovebirds go play.” Gabriel smirked and left to go back inside. Dean ignored that comment and went out to ride with Castiel again. They came back after riding for about two hours. It felt like 5 minutes. Castiel and Dean got to know each other a lot better. Dean learned about his favorite shows, his favorite colors, subjects, books, songs, and more. He learned about his family. Castiel was the youngest of 5 boys. He was actually adopted, which explained why his barely looked like his mother. He was happy to have learned so much about Castiel already. 

\-----

He actually started getting to know Castiel for real after a month. He learned a lot of Castiel’s past. He learned all the bad things about him. He started to like Castiel even more after learning basically everything about him. He only knew Castiel for a month, and they felt like best friends already. He had never been this close to anyone. Except for Sam. He spent so many days and nights with Castiel. It was a friendship like none that he had ever had. It got to the point that his dad was afraid that he spent too much time with him. They even had rooms that were close to each other, so they would open their windows at night and talk to each other.  
Dean actually ended up slipping up about monsters at one point. He didn’t mean to. They were just talking about their parents’ jobs.  
“Your dad doesn’t hunt monsters.” Castiel frowned, “What does he really do?” he asked, licking the ice cream that he bought.  
“I’m uh...I’m serious! I can prove it to you. We can follow him when he goes out and I can show you.” what was he talking about? He can’t follow Dad! He would get in so so much trouble.  
“I don’t want to get you in trouble. I guess I can believe you. I think my little brother haunts my room. I can hear him sometimes.” He looked at Dean.  
“You had a little brother?” Dean asked, “What happened?”  
“He died about two years ago. He was six.” Castiel turned his head and looked at his lap, “I can hear him call my name sometimes. And then my room starts to smell weird.”  
“That could really be a ghost! I can tell my dad, and he can get him out for you. My dad knows how to do those things.” He smiled.  
“You would do that for me? I never told anyone about it cause they wouldn’t believe me. But I think you beleive me. I’m not crazy, right?” he smiled.  
“No no!” Dean stood up from the bench they were sitting on, “We can ride home and I’ll tell my dad about this. You can tell him first. It’s getting late anyway. We’ll get in trouble if we stay any later anyway.”  
“You’re right. Let’s go.” Castiel got up and on his bike. Dean did the same, and they rode home. They ran into Dean’s house.  
“Dad!” Dean said when he saw his father, “Castiel has something to tell you. Sammy’s here so he won’t hear anyway.”  
“What is it?” John asked, looking at them suspiciously.  
“I think there’s a ghost in my room.” Castiel kicked his feet around, “Of my little brother. It’s been like this since he died. I hear his voice a lot. He says my name. Dean said that you can help me?”  
“Oh. He has that kind of thing to tell me. Are you sure you aren’t just hearing things?” he asked.  
“He said that he can smell weird things. Maybe like sulfur? It’s worth it to check out.” Dean shrugged.  
“Listen. It’s going to be hard. If it is a ghost, I can’t just dig up our neighbor’s kid’s grave.” John shook his head.  
“He has ashes. They’re in my room.” Castiel said quickly.  
“Crap. Sorry. Is there anything that was close to him? Or that he wore when he died?” he asked.  
“He has some swim trunks that he wore?” Castiel shrugged, ‘That’s all I can think of. He didn’t like too much. He also had a teddy bear that they burned with him.”  
“The trunks will be fine. Can you get them for me so I can burn them?” John asked.  
“What? No! My parent’s will be mad at me if they find out!” he shook his head, “I can’t do that.”  
“Alright. How about this. Dean. Can you go check out if there’s a ghost? I taught you how.” John nodded, “You can sleep over his house tonight. Help me out. We should make sure first. I can trust you?” John asked him.  
“Yeah. Yeah. I think I can do it. Where is it?” Dean asked.  
“It’s in the trunk. Be careful.” John sighed, “Bring some iron with you just to be safe. Put it in your backpack.  
“Okay, Dad.” Dean nodded and the two boys headed out. The got the stuff out of the car, and headed to Castiel’s room.  
Almost instantly, the EMF meter started going crazy. Dean nodded, “Yeah. There’s a ghost in here. I’m sorry, Castiel. But….we have to get rid of those trunks.”  
“I’m scared, Dean.” Castiel said softly, “I can hear the voice again.” he looked around, “Shh…”  
Dean closed his mouth. He could hear it too. It was a gentle, “Castiel…...Castiel….help me….Castiel.” Dean wondered how the boy died. He could tell that he drowned. But he wondered why the kid haunted Castiel specifically.  
“Why is he saying that?” Dean asked.  
“Because it’s my fault!” Castiel closed his eyes, “It’s my fault! He wanted my help but I was too scared. I didn’t know what to do. And then he wasn’t yelling for help anymore.” Castiel rambled, starting to tear up a bit.  
Dean moved over and awkwardly wrapped his arms around Castiel, “It’s okay. We all have bad memories like this. I almost watched my brother get taken away. But my dad was there to save him before anything really bad happened.”  
Castiel calmed down in Dean’s arms, and eventually the two boys fell asleep.

\------  
After another month, it was Dean’s time to move. And for once, he really didn’t want to. He started to like Castiel a lot. He liked him too much. He didn’t want to admit it to himself, but he liked Castiel as much as he would like a girl. He like liked Castiel. He didn’t think boys were supposed to like boys. But he did. And he was so sad that he had to leave. He never really like liked many people before. He wanted to tell Castiel, but never got the chance. Now it was the last time that he could possibly tell him. On their last night, Castiel and Dean were at their normal bench.  
“I wanna tell you something….” Dean looked at Castiel, “And I’m serious.”  
“What is it?” Castiel said a bit sadly. Castiel was really upset that Dean had to leave. He already expressed it to Dean multiple times.  
“I….have you ever liked a girl? Like like her so much that you….wanna date her?” Dean asked.  
“No. I don’t like girls.” Castiel shook his head, “I mean, I have friends that are girls. But I never like liked girls.” Castiel wouldn’t look at Dean.  
“Oh.” Dean sighed, “Do you like like boys?” he asked.  
“I…..a little bit.” Castiel blushed, “I like a boy.”  
“Me too.” Dean nodded, “A specific boy.” he bit his lip and looked back at Castiel.  
Castiel looked at him too, and then leaned over and quickly kissed Dean. Dean was surprised at the kiss. He wasn’t expecting it. He hadn’t even confessed yet. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath during the kiss.  
Castiel pulled away after about a minute, “Do you like me?”  
“Of course. Yeah….” Dean nodded, “I’ve never been kissed by anyone. Before...before this. That was really nice.”  
“Yeah it was. Do you wanna go back? It’s almost nine.” Castiel smiled.  
“I don’t wanna go yet.” Dean sighed, “I don’t want to leave. I want to stay here with you. I wanna ride bikes with you all day and not have to worry about hunting and feeling like I’m in danger all the time. I like being around you. You make me feel safe.” He held Castiel’s hand.  
“I know. I feel safe around you too….” Castiel sighed, “I like you. And I don’t want you to go either.” He leaned over and kissed Dean again, “Will you come back one day?” he asked, “We can ride our bikes.”  
“How about this. I’ll leave my bike with you. And if I never come back by the time you get your own house, then you can throw it out. But. I want to come back one day. I promise that I won’t forget about you. I couldn’t forget about all of this.” he smiled.  
“Me neither.” Castiel smiled, “I wish I had a computer. But I don’t. So.” he got out a piece of paper from his pocket, along with a pen. He wrote his address down, “If you ever come here again, look for this. For me. Please.” 

\-----

Dean ended up leaving that note in his wallet. He kept it in there for about 10 more years. Once he turned 21, his father gave him the car.  
“I’m going to give you like two weeks to go off on your own. Then I need you back to help me. There’s a job in Pontiac, if you wanna take that up instead.” John shrugged.  
“I’ll take that!” Dean said quickly. He memorized that address. Of course, at this point, he had multiple girlfriends, flings, but never a friend like he had like Castiel. The first kiss always seemed to be special. No matter who it was.  
“Alright. Oh! That’s right. That Castiel kid lived there, didn’t he? He probably moved by now.” John shrugged, “But the car’s yours.”  
Dean got in the car and headed into the town where Castiel grew up. Castiel would be twenty by now. He probably lived in his own place. But it didn’t hurt to try.  
Dean found the house and knocked on the front door.  
The woman that he remember to be Castiel’s mother answered, “Uhm...hello? Who are you?” she asked.  
“You don’t remember me?” he smiled, “I lived next door a bit ago.”  
“Oh! Dan?” She smiled.  
“Close enough. Does Castiel still live here?” Dean asked.  
“Yeah. He goes to the college not too far from here, so he lives at home. I can get him for you.” She smiled, and walked away. She probably went to get him.  
About a minute later, Castiel came running to the door.  
“Dean? Oh my god.” Castiel smiled, “It really is you. I...I didn’t believe my mother at first. I didn’t think you would ever come back.”  
“Yeah…” Dean chuckled nervously, “I have a hunting job here. So I figured that I would come visit you. I was scared that you would have moved. I just want to see you again.”  
“I...come in.” Castiel stepped back, “I gave up hope when I turned 14. I’m sorry I seem too excited.”  
“No no! It’s okay. I’m excited too.” Dean nodded, “I never thought I would get the chance to see you again.” It felt awkward by the time they got to Castiel’s room. Dean expected it to be awkward. They hadn’t seen each other in so long. So of course it was going to be pretty awkward.  
“So what have you been up to? More ghost hunting?” Castiel chuckled.  
“Yeah. Basically. And random hook ups. The life most people with this job have.” he smiled.  
“I’ve been mainly studying. I’ve had one long term boyfriend.” Castiel sighed, “But he cheated. Since then, I haven’t wanted to date anyone.”  
“That must have sucked. Cheaters are douche bags. I’m sorry, dude.” he smiled.  
Castiel chuckled, “It’s okay. He was a douche.” Castiel looked so attractive now. Puberty did really really well for him. He still had his really amazing eyes, messy black hair. But now...it just all worked for him. He was a lot taller. He was still shorter than Dean, but taller.  
“So I still kept that paper you gave me.” Dean took it out of his wallet.  
“Oh my god. Are you kidding me?” Castiel smiled, “That’s awesome.” he took the paper, “My little hand writing. And that heart. God, I was so lame as a little kid. I wrote this the day we kissed, right? We were way too young to be kissing.” Castiel chuckled.  
“We’re not so young anymore, huh. I feel like I still know you. Even though it’s been so long. i can’t explain it” Dean smiled, “Like….seeing you again still makes me feel like a little kid.”  
“I know what you mean.” Castiel nodded, “It feels like no time really passed. And I don’t blame you for not coming back for ten years. I get that you’re busy. But a letter would have been nice.”  
“I know I know. I’m sorry. I’m not the best at keeping contact with people.” he sighed.  
“I know. It’s okay. I forgive you, Dean.” Castiel nodded, “I’m just glad I can spend time with you again.”  
“It’s pretty awesome. You wanna go out for some burgers or something?” he wouldn’t be surprised if Castiel straight up rejected him. Dean left for years and years, without even trying to contact him.  
“Sure. How about that one your dad took us to that one time?” he asked.  
“Yeah! That diner.” Dean smiled, “Let’s go then, dude.”  
“Okay. Let me just get changed first.” Castiel smiled, “You can go wait downstairs or something. I’m sure mom would love to talk to you.”  
Dean nodded, “You got it, man.” he smiled and headed downstairs. He sat awkwardly on the couch. They redecorated. There used to be a bigger couch. Dean remembered drawing with Cas on that couch. Damn, Dean was so bad at art back then. He still is.  
“So. Do you want anything to drink?” Castiel’s mom walked next to him, “We have some coffee. Water? Beer? You’re old enough, right?” he asked.  
“I’ll just have some water. I gotta drive when we leave.” Dean nodded.  
“Where are you two going?” she asked.  
“Just out to a diner. To catch up.” Dean shrugged, “Spend as much time together as we can before I have to leave again.”  
“That’s good. Castiel needs something like this. He’s been pretty sad lately.” She smiled and put a hand on Dean’s shoulder, “I know about you two. It’s cute. I hope it won’t be awkward.”  
Dean felt his face heat up, “Uhm….thank you? I hope it won’t be awkward either. I don’t want to end up ruining it. Cause after this, we’ll actually going to be able to talk.”  
“That’s good. How long are you staying for?” she asked.  
“Like….2 weeks? Maybe? It all depends.” he smiled, “Maybe more. We’ll see how things pan out.”  
“Oh. That’s too bad. Where are you staying?” She asked.  
“Just some motel.” Dean replied, looking next to him as Castiel sat down.  
“You should just stay here. It’s only mom and I here now. Everyone left already. Dad’s out on a business trip in England.” Castiel smiled, “So we have plenty of empty rooms with beds. Then you don’t have to pay to be in an uncomfortable bed.”  
“Alright. I’ll do that.” Dean nodded, “Thanks, man.” the two of them stood up.  
“Bye, boys. Have fun.” Castiel’s mother smiled, “Come back before dark.”  
“We will.” Castiel smiled and they left out to Dean’s car. Dean pulled out and they started driving to the diner.  
“So. Did you end up keeping that bike like you said you would?” Dean asked, just remembering about it.  
“Yeah. It’s been sitting in the garage for the whole time. Mom wanted me to throw it out but I didn’t want to.” Castiel nodded, “Mine is still there too. I still ride it every day. I ride yours sometimes so it won’t get too rusty.”  
“We should ride them later. We should ride them to that bench that we went to.” Dean glanced at Castiel.  
“Yeah. We should.” Castiel sighed happily. They pulled up to the diner and went in to get seated. Dean ordered a beer and a burgers. Castiel did the same, except he ordered a coke instead of beer.  
“So. Other than dating that guy, what else have you been up to? What’s your major?” Dean asked.  
“Oh. I don’t actually go to school…” Castiel chuckled, “I’ve actually….I’m kind of like you. After the whole thing with my brother, I started going off on my own during the day to help other people.”  
“Really? How come I haven’t heard of this? Hunters are pretty tight.” Dean hummed.  
“I don’t really talk to many people. But I’ve helped a lot of people. I’ve never done more than just a ghost though. I don’t know what to do with others.” Castiel shrugged.  
“Oh. I’ve hunted a lot. Ghosts, vampires, werewolves, all that stuff.” Dean smiled, “I can teach you while I’m here.”  
“That would be awesome. I don’t even have any knives or things that I know that you do. I just have that iron thing you used at my house. And I’ve dug up like 20 graves.” he chuckled, “I’m surprised that I haven’t been caught yet. And that my mother doesn’t know.”  
“Are you serious? That’s so awesome.” He smiled, “My dad knows basically everything. Except what happened between us.”  
“Good. I told my mom because I was upset after you left.” Castiel smiled.  
“You did?” Dean sighed, “I’m sorry I upset you. I didn’t mean to. I would have stayed if I could. You know that. But I was too young.”  
“I know.” he sighed, “But still. Can we change the subject?” Castiel asked.  
“Of course. Sorry.” Dean nodded.  
“What does drinking feel like? Does getting drunk feel good?” Castiel smiled.  
“I’ve been drinking since I was like, thirteen. It’s not exactly fun, but it calms me down usually.” Dean replied, “You mean to tell me that you’ve never gotten drunk before?”  
“No.” Castiel shook his head, “It’s just really appealed to me.”  
“Maybe we can try it while I’m here.” Dean smiled.  
“Maybe.” Castiel shrugged, “Maybe. We’ll end up getting drunk together. You can take away another one of my firsts.”  
“What other firsts have I given you?” Dean asked.  
“First kiss, first best friend, first guy I loved. Things like that.” Castiel shrugged.  
“You loved me?” Dean asked, “Like….Love? Romance love?”  
“Yeah. I did. For a while. I was almost obsessed with you.” Castiel chuckled nervously, “I’m sorry if I’m crossing some kind of line with this. I just wanted you to know about it.”  
“Too bad I couldn’t be the one to take your virginity away.” Dean smirked.  
“Yeah. That was taken from me when I was 16. Sorry, you missed it.” Castiel grinned.  
“I mean. We could always pretend….” Dean started and then stopped himself. What was he doing? Was he seriously proposing that they could have sex? That was being way too forward.  
“I guess that we could.” Castiel smiled. Their food came about two minutes later.  
“Were you serious about agreeing to that?” Dean asked, “For real? You’d have sex with me?”  
“In a heartbeat.” Castiel nodded, “I’m one hundred percent serious. You haven’t been here for ten years. It’s the least I deserve before you’re going to leave me again.”  
“You’re a lot more forward than I was expecting.” Dean hummed.  
“Well. People can change in ten years, you know We don’t stay the same person for our whole lives. Losing my virginity did a lot for me, believe it or not. You’re attractive. A crazy person would reject having sex with you. We can do it when we get home. My mom won’t notice.”  
“Holy shit, man.” Dean chuckled, “Do you wanna skip the bike ride then?” He asked.  
“Hell no. We’re still going to do that.” Castiel smiled, eating his burger, “I would never reject having a bike ride. Especially when it’s with you. I mean, I love riding with you. I would still try to do it if I was like fifty years years old.” Dean realized that Castiel liked him a lot more than he thought. He wasn’t expecting Cas to like him this much. Dean thought he was crazy for still having feelings after ten years.  
"You still like me. Don't you?" He smiled.  
"Yeah. I do." Castiel looked down, "Over thinking things. Dreaming. All that stuff." He sighed.  
“Me too. I still like you a lot. I wouldn’t say love. But I certainly like you a lot.” Dean smiled back at him, starting to eat again. They ate, talking absentmindedly with themselves. They didn’t talk about much else that was important.  
Dean paid, and then they went back into the car, “So. Your house, get the bikes, ride for a while, back to your place for some….” he wiggled his eyebrows.  
“You’re such a fuckin’ dork.” Castiel laughed, “Yes. That sounds like a good plan to me.” they went back to Castiel’s place and got their old bikes. Man, it was a lot like old times. They rode, chatting with each other, enjoying the houses, riding even after sunset. They just enjoyed each other’s company, without much worry about anything else. They just had to worry about cars, and rocks that they could trip over.  
“Here we are.” Castiel got off his bike, “The bench…” he put the kickstand down and sat down. Dean sat down next to him.  
“A lot happened between us here. We did a lot here.” Dean sighed happily, “If only sex in public was legal.”  
“I know, right?” Castiel laughed awkwardly. He looked over at Dean, “So….”  
“So?” Dean smiled. Before he could open his mouth again, Castiel leaned over to kiss him. He definitely improved since their first kiss. He had a lot more practice. Dean closed his eyes and kissed back.  
Castiel pulled back before anyone could deepen their kiss, “I missed you. So much. You don’t understand how happy I am to see you again.”  
“Me too. I missed you a lot. It was so dumb.” Dean shrugged, “You’re such a great kisser now. Not that you were bad back then.” he chuckled, “Do you wanna kiss a bit more and then head to your room?” he asked.  
That’s exactly what they did. They were probably at that bench for ten minutes, before riding back to Castiel’s place. As soon as they got to Castiel’s room, they continued their kiss.  
Cas shoved Dean against his dresser, roughly attacking his lips. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and pulled him closer. Dean’s tongue pushed through Cas’ parted lips, memorizing every crevice of his mouth.  
“I’ve wanted this for so long,” Cas pulled away and gasped. His hands wandered, brushing ever so lightly over Dean’s crotch.  
“Me too,” Dean shivered. Cas tugged at the hem of his shirt, in demands that it be removed. Dean complied, pulling his shirt over his head. Cas licked his lips and locked them onto Dean’s. He could feel Cas’ fingers tracing down his torso, feeling as much as he could at once. Cas pulled Dean away from the dresser and towards the bed. Cas pulled away and pushed Dean onto the bed and stripped off his shirt. Dean gaped at Cas, staring at his beautifully sculpted figure.  
“Do you like what you see?” Cas smirked and pushed Dean’s chest until he laid down. His hands slid up Dean’s chest and he climbed on top of Dean, straddling his hips.  
“Jesus Cas,” Dean breathed, feeling Cas’ ass against his hardening cock.  
Cas leaned down close to Dean’s ear, “Tonight, you’re mine.” He nipped at Dean’s ear lobe, licking down his neck. He bit down on Dean’s collar bone, earning himself a moan. He licked over the bite mark and sucked at it lightly, continuing down his torso. He found one of Dean’s nipples and took it into his mouth, sucking on it while his hand worked the other.  
“Shit Cas,” Dean groaned, bucking his hips. He bit his lips and watched Cas work, skillfully flicking his tongue and swirling it around his nipple. He moved to the next bud and continued licking and flicking again, grinding into Dean’s hips.  
Cas slid down Dean’s torso, leaving a trail of kisses down to the waist of his pants. He unbuttoned and unzipped Dean’s pants and pulled them off completely. Dean looked down at Cas, who was already beginning to remove his boxers. His erection came out from behind the waistband of his underwear. Cas grabbed the base and licked up the underside, swirling his tongue at the tip. Dean moaned and Cas took the tip into his mouth, sucking and flicking at the head.  
“Jesus Cas,” Dean bit his lips and laid his head back. Cas pulled off the tip and licked around the head and down to the base. Cas took Deans cock into his mouth, taking it almost to the base. He bobbed his head, moving his mouth and hands rhythmically. He pulled off, making a pop sound with his mouth, making Dean arch his back off the bed.  
“Holy shit, your mouth. You’re skilled at that.” Dean ran his fingers through Castiel’s hair.  
“Yeah. I am. A bit. I’ve had quite a bit of sex.” Castiel nodded, “But we’re done with that for now. I don’t want you to end up coming before we fuck.”  
“Oh….right! I’m guessing...you want to be on top?” Dean asked nervously.  
“You’ve never been fucked have you?” Cas smirked.  
“What? You mean like, in the ass?” Dean asked. Cas rolled his eyes and gave Dean a serious look. “No, I haven’t been fucked yet,” Dean sighed.  
“Well it looks like we have another first time,” Cas grinned, “I promise to be gentle babe.” Cas reached over to his nightstand and grabbed a tube of lube from the top drawer. He spread Dean’s legs and coated his fingers with lube.  
“What’s it like?” Dean asked, getting a little more comfortable.  
“It’s uncomfortable at first, but it won't hurt until the second or third finger. After a while it will start to feel good.” Castiel smiled.  
“Oh. Were you on bottom in your last relationship?” he asked.  
“No. But I’ve bottomed before. Now take a deep breath.” Castiel smiled and gently pushed the finger in, “Jesus. You are so fucking tight.”  
Dean let out deep breaths and tried to get adjusted, “Yeah, I’m tight. I’ve never had something up there before.”  
"I know. Just making a comment," Castiel smiled and started to gently pump his finger.  
"Feels were but it also feels pretty good." Dean moaned, "I don't know how to feel."  
"It'll get better. Just wait until I actually fuck you. It'll be like nothing you've ever believed." Casti smiled.  
"I believe you." Dean closed his eyes. Castiel pushed a second finger in. That's when he let out a louder moan. "Now it's starting to hurt a bit more. I can feel the stretch."  
"I know. I told you." Castiel smiled. He leaned down to kiss Dean again to sooth him.  
Dean took more deep breaths as he felt Castiel stretch out his fingers. It hurt, it hurt so much. But Dean knew it would eventually feel good. Dean bit at Castel's lip and licked into his mouth. He needed to distract himself from the feeling.  
After a few moments, Castiel's finger brushed against a spot that made Dean gasp out in pleasure, "The fuck was that?" He asked.  
"That must have been your prostate. It's the man's sweet spot."  
"Oh fucking hell. Keep doing that." Dean moaned.  
Castiel smiled, "I need to focus on getting you all prepped for my cock." He kissed at Dean's neck, periodically adding fingers and stretching him out until he was ready.  
"Be gentle with me until I say so." Dean told him, "Please."  
"Course. Anything for you." Cas pulled his fingers out and applied a lot of lube to both his cock and Dean's hole. He slowly pushed in, inch by inch, so that Dean could adjust. And it was so painful. Dean let out heavy and sharp breaths. He closed his eyes.  
"Okay. Okay. I think I'm ready. You can start to move now." Dean looked Cas in the eyes.  
"You got it." Castiel started thrusting, slowly at first, but then he went faster. And when that happened, Dean really started to feel good.  
"So fucking tight and perfect for me." Castiel breathed in Dean's ear, "You don't understand how long I've been waiting to feel this, Dean."  
"I...." Dean moaned and couldn't even form real words. He was blabbering, moaning, and scratching at Castiel's back, "Cas. Cas. Harder. Harder. God, go harder."  
Castiel went harder, and once he hit Dean's spot, Dean shouted out his name. He could see stars, that's how good it felt. He never wanted this to end. He just wanted to feel Castiel's cock inside him forever. Castiel nipped at his neck even more, “I’m close, Dean. I’m gonna come inside you. And it’s gonna feel so good.” Castiel panted, “Dean….”  
“Cas.” Dean repeated, “Me too. I’m close too. Fuck me. Damn it.” he gasped loudly, bucking his hips with Cas until they both came.  
“That was amazing.” Castiel smiled as he pulled out, “We’re going to have to do that a lot before you have to go.” he kissed Dean again. 

\-----

Dean fell in love in those two weeks. He never thought he would fall in love so quickly, but maybe he already was in love with Castiel anyway. He loved the way that Castiel would tilt his head whenever he didn’t understand something. He loved the way that Castiel would listen to him whenever he tried to give him good hunting tips. He really loved the way that he would run his fingers through his hair as they were falling asleep.  
Dean didn’t ever want it to end.  
“I don’t want you to leave, Dean.” Castiel said, at the bench on their last day together.  
“I know. Me neither.” Dean sighed and held his hand, “But uhm...maybe it doesn’t have to be our last day. I mean. You hunt. I hunt. Why can’t we do it together?”  
“Dean...I can’t. My mother. I can’t leave her alone.” He looked down.  
“Believe me. I’ve talked to her. She said that she wants you to be happy. And she wants you out of the house because having a 20 year old live with her is stressful.” Dean laughed, “I mean it. Come with me. We can hunt together. I know you can handle it. I’ve seen you hunt. You’re really good. My family won’t mind having another person along for the ride. I...I love you, Cas. I wasn’t going to tell you this, but I do. I’ve probably loved you this whole time. And I’m not one who usually falls in love.” he kissed Cas.  
“I...I suppose I can hunt with you. I’ll just need to tell my mom that they want me to transfer for school. We can make this work. Yeah.” Castiel smiled and hugged him tightly, “I love you too.”  
Dean never actually thought that he would end up falling in love with that shorter dork that he met that one time he wanted to ride his bike.


End file.
